They are back
by littleblu
Summary: A realistic story of how the Power puff girls and the Rowdy ruff boys got together. A better represented bubbles and boomer but equal story time for every pair. original pairings. will contain future lemon. rated just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys,

I've read so many fanfictions about how the ppg and rrb would end up together, a lot of them were pretty good but some were rushed.

So this is what I think would actually happen.

Also, a lot of people haven't done justice to Boomer. They've either made him completely stupid or annoyingly gullible. And bubbles is always so weak and fragile and cheery, even when in the actual series it is hinted that she shows signs of depression and such. So I've worked on them both and what annoys me is how they rush into a relationship, l have fixed that.

So I hope you like it, please review and read.

I will be updating frequently, more on the weekends though.

Disclaimer; I do not own the PPG or the RRB.

'Your Honor, with all due respect, Townsville will not feel safe, having to reside with three delinquents who have posed a great threat in the past.' Blossom Utonium stated simply.

There had been no limitations to her annoyance upon hearing about the possible return of her rivals. She had stood on her seat, causing a murmur to go around the jury. She was right in saying that those boys had been a danger to the city, perhaps an even greater danger than the other villains because their abilities had always been in competition to the girls. What worried her even more was the simple thought about them growing up, and very likely, becoming stronger.

Townsville could not handle six super human, teenagers battling it out over petty issues, it would bring the town to its knees.

'Ah, Your Honor, law three forty in the American decree clearly states that no citizen could be held accountable for crimes they have done in the past, and have paid for.' A lady had begun speaking, in a loud demanding tone. She had introduced herself to Blossom as 'Alicia Lee, a practicing lawyer from Ebensburg. Here to fight in the favor of the rowdy ruff boys.' She had wanted Blossom to side with her, which had developed into an enthralled debate between the two. Ebensburg, as Blossom had researched, was where the boys had been residing. They could not have gotten rich enough to hire a lawyer from the Supreme Court and according to Blossom Ebensburg must have gotten wary of those nuisances.

'I respect the concern, Miss Utonium holds about this issue, as the crowned protectors of the city it is their duty to make every citizen feel safe. And to respect your city's laws we suggest that you keep the boys on probation or under watch.' Blossom snapped her head towards the lady in masked anger, not only was she making her point stand out, she was trying to say that the girls should watch over them.

'Your Honor, this is highly impractical, we have our hands full with academics and the services, and how can we-'Blossom had begun to form a point in mind, she was cut off though. Blossom hated being cut short of whatever she had to say.

'There have not been many substantial destructions, have there?' A raucous voice broke the argumental cycle passing in between the two. Of course Blossom had known who the voice belonged to, it belonged to the leader of the rowdy ruff boys, it belonged to Brick jojo who had been seated beside his lawyer.

Instinctively she turned her head to meet the amused, crimson eyes and the challenging smile that played on his lips. The boy would do anything and everything in his power to get her to rage, masking the growing irritation that bubbled beneath, she demonstrated a professional nod.

'What is the guarantee that these boys are not planning anything, under 'His' thumb? ' Blossom knew that if she had to win this argument, she had to play the key role of fear.

The jury had quietened down, and so had the lawyer. All eyes were now on brick jojo. Blossom sighed inaudibly, smiling to herself slightly, deciding that her last play card was good enough to throw the case in her favor.

'Listen Blossom, with all due respect, we don't care.' He paused for a moment, moving his eyes from her to the silent judge. 'Our lives had been made hell because our fathers we're obsessed with destroying the three of you. We were tools.' He began again.

Blossom shook her head. The bad guys' playing card; an emotional back story. She frowned at the boy.

'If we wanted to latch onto their plans, why would we wait for you three to get stronger?' Brick had always been smart, it was a wonder how he had gotten so deceptive though.

'All we want is a normal life. We didn't ask to be made in a lab.'

Blossom coughed at that moment, a crude reminder of the fact that they had been created in a toilet, not even a lab.

'But we were citizens of Townsville and we do have a right to live in the city. We have realized that there is a future waiting for us and we want an education so we would not have to rely on committing crimes for candy like we did when we were children. Your honor, all I am asking you for is basic human rights and the permission for us to get a new start in our own birth place.'

Blossom stood in complete shock, her mind had been wiped clean of all retaliation. That deceptive boy had gotten through to everyone.

'The boys will return to the city.' The judge announced, in a mellow voice. Whispers went around the room, but blossom only had her eyes fixated on the red head, pure hostility glazing her eyes.

'But they have been put under watch of the power puff girls, for six months.'

Blossom gritted her teeth, glaring at the boy who had returned this venom with an equally intimidating look.

'The boys will go to school, the will be provided with an apartment.' The judge continued to speak, oblivious to the silent war going on between the two teenagers present in the room.

'However, if the boys continue to live up to their previous reputations, they will be banished forever.'

Brick nodded, deceptive respect towards the judge. He had won this round, there were many to come.

At the power puff household:

'We'll have to be extremely careful.' Blossom paced, warning her sister, who had been sitting on the couch, complaining about the current situation.

'What do they want? Showing up after these many years.' buttercup raged, moving her hands through her hair to keep it from coming in her eyes.

'Whatever it is that these bastards are after, they can forget it.' She threw the remote across the room violently.

'BUTTERCUP.' Her sister scowled in a demanding voice.

'I'm upset as well, this isn't the way to go about it though.' Blossom scolded buttercup, who had lost interest in her sister and had turned her attention at the television now.

'To think I already had my hands full with academic and civil duties, and you. You act like a child, grow up. And then there's bubbles.' Blossom flinched at her youngest sister's name.

Ever since the professor had died, bubbles had changed. Blossom liked to think that she needs a gateway to take her frustration out but she hasn't found it yet. She socializes at school, but she slips into a dark cloud of depression whenever she comes home.

Buttercup asks blossom to give her sister some space, that maybe she will turn around. It's no secret however, that she chooses to avoid coming home and her sisters.

'Shut up blossom, stop acting like a mom.' Buttercup tries to act like she doesn't appreciate her sister and all the responsibility that's been put on her shoulders but buttercup has matured enough to know when it's time to listen to her sister.

Bubbles, however, was a sensitive topic between the two. Because they knew that part of the reason for bubbles' behavior was the arguing and bickering between her sisters.

'I will take Brick on. Butch is the violent one right? You take him.' Blossom spoke from across the kitchen, her head in her hands. She didn't know what this could lead to.

'So I get the stupid one.' A silent voice blew across, getting attention from both her sisters.

It was bubbles. Her hair was a fading yellow now, her eyes just as blue as they had been.

'Boomer.' Blossom said simply. Bubbles nodded, moving towards the kitchen.

'What do you girls want to eat tonight?' she spoke again, a mellow smile playing across her lips.

'Bubbles be careful. We should never underestimate our enemies.' Blossom began in a warning tone, to which her sister nodded abruptly.

Read and review. I love you all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Blossom straightened out her red, knee length, Aline skirt, contrasting the bold red was her plaid white button up shirt. She ran a hand over her head, to smoothen her hair which had been tied in a pony tail.

She looked at her reflection, smiling slightly, she looked professional enough for school and confident enough to show her lack of intimidating nature to the boys.

Her face curled up into a scowl, the boys were going to be brought in today. 'Under temporary care of the power puff girls' her frown deepened at the memory of the court session came flying to her mind.

Blossom shifted her eyes to look at her sister who had just come out of the bathroom stall.

She watched intently as Bubbles pulled out a lipstick from her bag and began to apply it, not paying any attention to her sister.

Blossom turned to look at her own reflection, she had never thought of wearing any makeup to school, let alone fix it after every lesson. She shook her head at her naive sister, who had begun to notice the disapproval pasted on her sisters face.

'Bubbles if you keep on wasting time on these unnecessary things, how will you keep up with boomer?'

Something in bubbles eyes shifted.

'Keep up with boomer...' She thought over it. Of course blossom believed that she could not compete with a rowdy ruff boy, she continued to look at her reflection. She felt like screaming at her sister. She didn't know how much it hurt to be told you're weak, bubbles should show her what it feels like.

'It's just lipstick blossom.' Bubbles mumbled, trying to keep all her anger buried like always.

'You know what I'm trying to say bubbles. It's not just about the lipstick.' Blossom continued, her disapproving eyes taking in bubbles' white capris and a button up denim shirt.

'Try being a bit formal for occasions such as this.'

Blossom said, closing her eyes and sighing.

Bubbles hated it when blossom closed her eyes like that, it made her feel as if she had let her down in an obscure way.

'Forget it. Let's go or we'll be late.'

An unusual glaze covered her eyes whenever an array or emotions play inside her, her face would become parched and stoic but with a mild smile playing across her lips.

She followed her sister muting whatever it was that blossom was instructing her with, keeping her eyes to the marbled floor. All she concentrated her mind on was the

Click, click, click, of blossoms sandals and a usual thump of her pumps.

Blossom had stopped walking suddenly and so had bubbles, she still kept her eyes in the floor though, she usually did this when she didn't want to talk to anyone or attract any attention to herself.

Blossom had been talking to buttercup, they were on their way to meet the rowdy ruff boys.

'This is such a pain in the ass.' Bubbles heard Buttercup moan, looking up to face her sister.

Buttercup turned to look at bubbles, as if just noticing her presence, she gave bubbles a mischievous smirk.

'Bubbles don't worry. Call me if he's too much trouble okay?' Buttercup laughed, obviously mistaking the masked anger for nervousness.

Bubbles nodded, she always preferred to stay alone or hidden in the mirage of the cheer club, it made people think that she was completely alright. Why else would she join the cheerleaders?

'And buttercup would it be too much to ask you to wear something a little more appropriate?' Blossom continued pointing down her sisters simple black t shirt and skinnies.

Bubbles frowned visibly, muting the arguments going on outside of her head.

The were arguing again, they could never stop.

It was becoming harder and harder to mute these voices, their arguments would some how drag her in between them, she chose to avoid rifts, even if it meant avoiding her sisters.

'Girls, good morning.'

Mr hopper quivered, he looked like a fragile old man. He wore his signature dust brown suit.

'The boys are seated in that room' he said point towards a room in his office, as if accusing it of some crime.

It was only then that blossom notices how across everyone was of the boys, not just them.

She shook her head, no she was wrong, not everyone was afraid, only the teachers, her fellow classmates seemed unfazed by all of this. If anything they did not seem to pay much attention to the arrival of the boys.

It seemed a little too ignorant of them.

She reminded herself to ask miss keane about this later on.

She made her way towards the room, her face stoic and her heart racing.

Blossom stood at the door knob, wondering wether or not to open the door. A million thoughts crossing her head.

'Uh Bloss, we gotta do this today.' Blossom turned to glare at her sister and opened the door to the room.

'Oh hello girls.'

Miss keanes usual voice entered her ears as she scanned the room for the boys.

'Right here babe.' She snapped her head at the three boys sitting beside the principal, glaring at all three of them.

'Learn to talk to your school president in a more respectful manner.' She drew her glare, turning to look at the principal.

'Ah yes boys blossom is the student body president so if you have any queries. Please don't be shy in asking her anything.' She began, finding it as a base to build a conversation on.

'Headwear inside in frowned upon.' She scowled at the red head, who was rolling his shirt sleeves up to his elbows.

Blossom noticed how he has stuck to his red signature color unlike his brothers; butch was clad in all black while boomer wore a plain white t shirt and jeans.

'The same could be said about you and your bow Miss president.' He retorted, keeping his eyes and attention focused on his task.

'Now, due to the government policy the girls have to accompany the boys, keeping this in mind your schedules have been made so each at least one of you girls will be in the same classroom as the boys.'

She concluded, her nasal voice louder than the normal conversation tone.

'The bell will ring in about ten minutes. I suggest you all leave now.' She sat back down, clearly not in the best of moods, no doubt it was because of the bickering between Brick and Blossom.

The girls moved out followed by the boys, all standing in awkward silence.

'I don't remember taking art.' Boomer mumbled, frowning down at his planner for the day and taking two paces away from the group of six people.

'I'm guessing you're with me for the first lesson then.' Bubbles stated plainly and started walking away from the group. She heard soft footsteps behind her, assuring her of the presence of the boy.

He was suddenly walking besides her, giving her an odd look.

'I don't need you on my tail the entire time, hear me puff?' He huffed, running a hand through his already unruly hair.

That's the first time bubbles turned to look at him properly. He was so different from the simple minded, reckless child who used to rob stores for candy bars.

The mischief in his eyes was gone and so was any other emotion which would surface on a teens face at occasions like these.

'You better stay on your leash then.' She snapped, finding hidden confidence. The frustration she couldn't vent out on her sisters, she could went out on a complete stranger.

The boys head snapped towards her, a deep scowl glazing his lips, his mouth opened to retort but they were already outside their classroom.

'Well if you're done gawking, can we get to class?' The eldest brother rolled his eyes, looking away from the girls in front of him.

'Watch your-' buttercup let out, deciding to put the red head in his place but was cut off by her sister.

'I have advanced mathematics, which ever one of you is sharing classes with me can follow.' She too walked away from the rest. She felt someone stir almost immediately, following her.

She kept her attention fixated onto the hallway, judging the balance in energy, deciding whichever one of the two boys it was, was not planning to let his power fluctuate letting her know that there was temporary peace in between the two.

The boy leveled his steps with her, taking occasional steps ahead.

She sighed, Brick maybe a grown up but his superiority complex had now toned down.

Blossom, of course, would keep up with him her steps matching his, she would now let him show her up.

'I have a free lesson, lucky me.' Buttercup figured the smirk on Butch's face.

'Lucky? You call being tailed by someone lucky?' She rolled her eyes, walking out of the hallway and into the grounds.

The boy was suddenly in front of her, his hand on her shoulder while the other hand pulled her waist close to his.

'Lucky me because that ass in on fire.'

He grinned widely, earning a slap from buttercup.

She felt her face heat up instantly, anger bubbling through her veins.

'You perverted asshole.' She threw an easily blocked punch at him, earning a chuckle.

'Kitty with claws, damn.' He laughed louder.

'BUTTERCUP AND NEW BOY, DETENTION.'

The screeching voice of mrs Crowell balled her ears, and thankfully Butch's ears as well.

She felt an easy smirk fall upon her face just before the realization hit her.

'FUCKING WHAT? I HAD A DATE.' She screamed unintentionally, leaving the not in front of her in tears.

She crossed her arms over her chest, waiting impatiently for the boy to gain his composure after he was done laughing.

'You freak. You're causing me too much.' She said, walking away from the teary eyed boy who stumbled after her, following her into the lunch room.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the ppg or rrb.

Read and review everyone. All the love

Bubbles:

Bubbles was known around the school for her cheerful persona and in the art room for her gloomy aura.

Miss Hefner would comment on her paintings, saying that they were too saturated with emotion. Her painting style has changed though the years, leaving the crayon doodles far behind.

The current painting she was working on was was titled 'Aura'. She let her hand roam over the palette of colors, selecting a deep Crimson and feathering her paint brush over the swirls of auburn that has already been there.

Bubbles found solace in her paintings, they had brought comfort to her as a child and they comforted her right now.

The lines on her painting, moved together to form a face, a subtle risk she took.

Putting the face of Professor Utonium on her painting for the world to see, but it was 'Aura' and her's radiated from the ones she loved. Be it a joyful one of an utter dark cloud of disparity.

'I can't wait to get rid of you once school is over.' She registered the growl, humming in approval.

'Only that's not the case. If you were any smarter you'd know that this tailing is not only a formality to be carried out in school.' She patted herself mentally, showing off in front of a rowdy ruff boy, She had this in the bag!

'Are you shitting me? I'm not taking this any longer than I have to.' The irritation in his voice grew, balling out at her.

'Well I'm not excited about this either. But it's a sacrifice I'm willing to take. If you and your brothers are so innocent why don't your stop whining and start behaving like grateful citizens.' She shot back.

Bubbles was in a good mood now, her frustration from earlier that day has been lifted.

She turned her head to look at the boy who, she was sure was glaring daggers into her back.

She met his icy blue eyes which held no amusement not unlike her own. She met a questioning glare at first which turned into a scowl of pure disgust. She tilted her head ever so slightly catching a glimpse of his painting which was a constant splutter of grays and drowsy blues building a tense atmosphere on his paper.

'Sorry if I'm intruding.' Bubbles snapped her head back to her painting as a familiar voice glazed her ears. Princess.

'Oh bubbles are we still mad about the cheerleading outfit mixup?' She let out a fierce but light laugh. Bubbles turned to look at her, her red curly hair, her green contact lenses, the red carpet worthy makeup she wore the school and the clearly expensive and slightly flashy clothes she wore to school. No wonder she had every boy eating out of the Palm of her hands.

She saw boomer turn back to his painting, clearly not interested in whatever was going on.

'Boomer jojo, long time no see. And you're not even a little excited to see me here?' She pouted, catching boomers attention. It was bubbles turn to face her painting, fighting a faint blush on her cheeks. She was in high school and still couldn't keep the blush hidden whenever she was near flurtees.

'Well anyways the real reason I came here was to invite you to my party.' Bubbles ears perked up, princess was having a party so that would mean the girls obviously aren't invited. She smiled slightly, another year, another chance to show the power puff girls up, she sighed.

'Appreciate the offer but I'm sort of bound.' Bubbles knocked herself into reality, boomer obviously couldn't go, or she had to go with him.

'You're dating a puff?' Princess accused as if it were some heinous crime, bubbles however kept her head low. She knew it was a bigger insult to boomer than it were to her.

'No. What I'm saying is that I'm bound by a government issued clause to stay with my 'escort' until I'm completely let off.' He finished, still looking at princess.

'Well in that case. Bring the puff too. I really want you at the party.' She added, the last bit sounded a little more sensual than necessary.

'I'm sorry Princess but I don't think I'll come. If that bounds Boomer than its not my problem.' Bubbles wasn't going to let herself get dragged into something this annoying.

'Consider this a formal invite to you and your sisters. If you do not attend just know that I'm in power in this school. I can make your clothes disappear again.' Bubbles felt the heat rise to her cheeks, Princess would never fail to mention the incident that took place last summer, causing her to streak the school in her underwear, attracting too much unwanted attention.

Bubbles saw Princess walk away but not before grazing her hand over Boomers thigh. She saw as the boys eyebrows lifted a little, she shook her head at this. Every single boy liked being entertained and Princess knew how to throw herself around.

'Eight o clock, this Friday. I will expect you there.' She announced laughing as if she had just spent the most amazing time with parted friends.

'I'm leaving.' Was all she heard herself say before she heard the bell ring and moved out of the room.

'I am not going, I'm sorry again, if it bounds you.' She stated.

Her hatred for the rowdy ruff would not overshadow the political politeness she had been taught as a child.

She didn't hear any more protests from the boy, just a speedy walk. They both shared a free lesson before they could switch partners.

'Boomer.' She tried calling out to him but he wasn't listening. She felt him go faster so naturally she picked up her pace.

In a minute of so they were behind the school, in a secluded area, now used to burn paper or fix broken desks. The area met with the forest so it was quiet easy to escape from school.

'We're going to the party.' She heard him say as he stopped walking and turned to face her.

She felt a little shaky, but she was determined not to show it. She stood her ground a stoic face and blank eyes fixated on the boy who was motioning forward.

'No, we are not.' She said again, simply.

The outcome was a bit unexpected, she felt herself thrust against the brick wall. A searing pain go through her head and her eyes close for the moment.

'Yes, we are.' She heard him whisper in her ear. His breath grazing her ear, causing her heart to beat faster than it should. She couldn't decide if it was fear or the fact that she had never been pressed close to another boy before.

She felt herself gain her composure back and she jerked him away and punched him in the gut, still breathing heavily.

How dare he? She growled, there were boarders which were not to be crossed.

'Don't ever try that again.' She spat at the boy who was hunched over, clutching his gut. Despite the pain, he let out a loud thrust of maniacal laughter.

At this moment bubbles felt truly scared, not that she would show it of course.

'Don't ever say no to me again.' He reasoned, a serious expression back in its place.

'I don't want to go to a fuck house.' She raged, taking a confident step forward.

'I don't care.' The boy pulled out a cigarette from his pocket, lighting it with a flick of his hands. She immediately turned away as the smoke came in contact with the chilling September air.

She frowned looking at the boy who was no longer interested in her presence but lost in his own thoughts and the intricate patterns of the cigarette smoke.

Something in her heart sank, he was smoking on school grounds.

'Boomer stop this. You'll get caught.' She tried to reason with the boy who gave her a quizzing funny look. She shook her head. Taking a few steps back and sitting on the ground against the wall.

This place was secluded, by the looks of it, it wasn't even cleaned regularly. Judging by the graffiti on the walls, this was the teenage hang spot for the sort of things they wouldn't want to do inside the school with blossom being president.

But oddly,it was close enough to hear the bell.

Bubbles thought over the idea of going to the party. She hadn't been to an outing in ages, let alone a party. She frowned, blossom and buttercup would never let her go. They'd think that she's too weak to hold herself against Boomer, if he started with something.

Going to this party, she didn't have to worry about company, the cheer squad would be there no doubt. She could show blossom and buttercup that she's strong enough.

Agreeing to this, however, would mean that she's giving in to this infuriating boy. She decided to make a deal instead.

Bubbles just wished that these six months would pass.

'Boomer, I have a proposal.' She called out from her sitting position. The boy turned toward her, the cigarette still in his mouth.

Bubbles stood up, dusting her clothes.

'How about we draw up a chart. If I go to this party. You will owe me a place if I ever want to go anywhere. If I cash it in you have to do it no matter what.' She finished.

The boy narrowed his eyes in thought, taking in this proposal.

'Fine.' He said before turning away and blowing out the inhaled fumes.

Bubbles hated to think like this but the whole persona and the aura surrounding him excited her to a level. Quiet sadly, this has to be the highest point of 'rebelliousness' in her life. His black varsity jacket and the messy hair, the cigarette in his mouth. She hated to think that this former criminal is going to be someone girls will lose their heads over.

She wondered why he smoked, for relief?

She pictured herself bringing a lit cigarette between her lips and blowing out smoke.

She shook her head visibly, no she wouldn't.

Or maybe.

'Hey you two! You're in trouble.' Bubbles snapped her head to look at the security guard who was jogging towards them at an alarming speed.

She felt her heart race and sink at the same time. She has never done anything like this before. She looked over to boomer who was unusually calm, this made her even more nervous. She contemplated flying away but that would reveal to this guard her true identity as the blue streaked puff.

She looked at boomer again who has a spark in his eye, one corner of his mouth upturned.

Maybe if she talked to the guard to let him know that it wasn't her who was smoking but this ruff then he would let her go?

She bit her lip and turned her attention completely at boomer when she saw him take a step forward, take an extra long whiff of his cigarette and then put in out by crushing it under his feet.

By this time the guard was in front of boomer and her. She just looked as boomer exhaled the smoke onto the panting guards face and then turned away. She felt a pair of hands slip underneath her, setting her off of the ground and in an instant they were standing under a tree in the busy school grounds.

She felt herself fall against the tree and breathe heavily, she hadn't run but the whole experience was exhausting.

She felt the boy sitting next to her relax, a smirk painted on his face.

'You loser. You could have gotten me in so much trouble today.' She whispered fiercely to which she was answered by a simple word, 'wuss.'

Bubbles rolled her eyes at the insult. She couldn't deny however that this was the closest she has gotten to 'living' as buttercup would put it. Then suddenly she remembered how Boomer had picked her up and set her against the tree.

'Why did you bring me with you?' She asked him, arching her eyebrows.

'If they found you. They'd know it was me. It was a dead giveaway.' He narrowed his eyes at her again.

Bubbles nodded, satisfied with the answer. She felt like she had been handcuffed to this boy.

'Try to hide it, wuss.' He whispered against her ear again, giving rise to that sinking feeling.

she turned her head towards his hastily, he jerked his back instantly keeping his confident smirk in place.

'I'm not as uptight as you might think.' She said getting off of the ground and dusting her clothes.

'It's lunch. I have to find my sisters. And you have to find your other partner because I have world affairs after this.' Bubbles turned the conversation back to normal as the boy got up as well. She was relieved that she wouldn't have to put up with his antics anymore or the grumbling but at the same time she was anxious as to what the other Ruffs would be like.

She didn't know she was to manage practices and everything while she was bound to three different guys. This was going to be a long term, she sighed.

Blossom:

'Alright class, take one and pass the rest.' Professor Caulking said, turning to write on the chalk board. Her eyes followed the stack of quiz papers as they made their as way around the class, stopping at the ruff who, as ritual, took one and passed it to her.

Blossom couldn't fight off the scowl as she reached for the stack of papers from the boys hand.

'Careful i might have poisoned it.' Her frown deepened, he had read her like an open book.

She wasn't necessarily thinking about poison but her mind could not accept the fact that the boy would do his promise justice.

She took the paper and passed the rest forward. Her double tracked mind simultaneously solved the quiz in front of her while thinking about her sisters.

She reasoned with herself, 'they wouldn't be stupid enough to ger in trouble on the first day.'

She forced herself to concentrate glimpsing at the boy sitting next to her.

He seemed content and half was through his sheet. Brick was always the intellectual brother.

She had competition now, blossom forced herself not to think about her sisters.

Brick held the finished sheer in front of the class, handing it in before anyone. Blossom couldn't handle this, Brick would not show her up.

She handed the quiz in second.

Blossom seemed to be doing her job of 'watching over' the boy perfectly, her eyes literally never left him.

She saw him take out his phone in class, texting under the desk. Her frown deepened, she would not let him do anything like this on her watch.

'Brick put that away before I formally take it.' She looked forward, she didn't know why she didn't directly take it from him and continued looking straight ahead as the boy turned his bored expression towards her.

'Tell me blossom. Do you have any friends?' She sensed the crude humor in his voice, it did not entertain her. She felt herself bubble up and turned her head in the boys direction.

The phone wasn't in his hands anymore but his eyes were turned towards her and his smirk was in place.

'What do you know about friends?' She snapped at him, she would not sit there and listen to this boy rant about friends when he clearly didn't have any. Something they had in common perhaps.

She saw his smirk twitch a little, his eyes narrowing if only slightly.

'Speaking as a former criminal, I did not have many. Maybe that will change but you were never put through that? So why, Blossom, are you not liked as much as a hero should be?'

She slammed her hands on the desk, which due to some miracle was covered by the bell. Her eyes never left his, the venom spreading through her was enough to kill a heard of boars.

His statement was a hasty judgement, or at least a part of it was.

It wasn't as if everyone hated her, not even close. However, she was a hard driver and she extracted a lot of effort from her school mates.

'She devil' was a normal clause but she knew in her heart that they respected her, they loved her. She had served the town for so long, why would they not like her? And as for friends, she didn't have any close friends because she had always been close to her sisters.

She couldn't hide it anymore, this boy was infuriating. He was insulting and it was not worth keeping watch over him but she had to do it.

'Shut up Brick.' She hissed at the smirking boy now looking deep in his Crimson eyes.

'All I'm saying is that fear and respect are two different things, Red.'

She widened her eyes at the familiar nick name she had always detested.

She stood up, watching the empty class room and leaned over Bricks desk.

'Do not call me that.' She spat, not wanting to go into depth of this argument.

The boy stood up, revealing the difference in height.

'If it gets on your nerves, I will gladly keep it up.' He inched his face closer to her.

She felt as if he did everything she tried, wanting to do it in a superior manner.

Blossom rolled her eyes, turning away from the boy.

'Hey Blossom.' She heard a quivering voice call out to her, she turned her head to face the curly haired boy. Ski was on the council, he was a prefect. He was a nervous fellow, especially around blossom.

'I-I was wondering if you wanted to go and,' she read him instantly, he was asking her out again.

He saw the discouraging look on her face, changing his sentence a little, 'if you wanted to discuss the new regulations tonight? Maybe at dinner?'

She gave him a sympathetic smile.

'I'm sorry. I'm a little busy. We can discuss the regulations during the next council meeting.'

She shook her head, heading outside.

'Cruel.' She heard Brick laugh, shaking his head.

'Stay out of my business Brick.' She snapped at the boy.

'Like you're staying out of mine?' He looked at her, his hands in his jeans pockets.

Ski was like a little brother to her, she would never be able to think of him in another way.

She watched a group of girls pass by, giggling in Bricks direction who had decided to humor them by smirking back.

Blossom made a mental note to watch over girls specifically when they were dating Brick.

Blossom watched brick move, carrying himself with an odd confidence.

'I will never trust your word. I don't care what people think you will be the worst out of all your brothers.' She didn't know what had come over her when she had said this but something had and she did not regret any words that came out of her mouth.

'Do you know that I'm not the most dangerous one right?' She heard a light laughter, but not a happy one, a slightly dark one.

If she thought that her suddenly defensive look wasn't readable, she was wrong because brick read it.

'All I'm saying is that there is one of us who isn't as stable as the others.'

She felt the room rise up a few degrees, turning to look at Brick and his serious expressions.

'You tell your brother to keep all that away from my sister.' She spat at him, venom in her tone.

She didn't care what she had to lose but it was not going to be another family member.

She wanted to be the one to look after everyone, she did not know which brother Brick was talking about and she was sure that he would never tell her who he is.

'My brothers are not children. Unlike you I know how to give people space.' He shot back, facing her completely.

'At least I don't treat my sisters like underdogs.'

This had to be the umpteenth argument they had had in just half a day. Blossom wondered about the migraines this boy would cause her in the coming months.

'BLOSSOM, I HAVE HAD ENOUGH.' She heard her sister voice barge through the hall, followed by a booming laughter.

'I had a date. I have detention now. I have tried so hard to stay out of trouble for this one day and he had to ruin it.' Buttercup raged.

'You have detention? Buttercup this is the fourth time this month.' Blossom disapproved, shaking her head.

'Because of Butch.' Buttercup reasoned with her sister, not wanting any of Blossoms infamous lectures at the moment.

'What the fuck did you do Butch?' Brick crossed his arms, clearly disfavoring the idea of detention.

'What can I say bro. She was all over me.' He laughed louder.

'I WILL FUCKING END YOU.' Buttercup launched at Butch with full force, both bodies colliding with the Brick wall.

'You bitch. Why don't you come at it like you mean it.' He laughed, wiping away the blood from his mouth.

'Buttercup stop this right now.' Blossom hissed, reaching for her sisters hair and pulling the screaming girl away from the boy and out of the school building.

The two girl were followed by an angry, shouting boy who 'wasn't done pounding' buttercup and Brick.

'Buttercup you know there is no fighting in school.' Blossom snapped at her, blossom could not believe buttercup would be so careless, getting detention and for what reasons.

'Oh shut it princess.' Buttercup snapped at her sister.

'Fine. Double detention for you and Butch.'

With these final words blossom started to move away from her sister ignoring the protests.

'Hold it Butch.' Brick called out from behind his brother.

Butch turned around to meet a punch aimed straight for his face, he denied the red which clouded his vision and the dizziness over flowing him.

'I told you what the consequences were.' Brick aimed another punch at his brother who stood still, like a practice doll.

'BRICK THAT'S ENOUGH.' Blossom screamed at him,' HE'S YOUR BROTHER. AND AS PRESIDENT I DO NOT ALLOW VIOLENCE ON SCHOOL GROUNDS.'

Brick let his control over Butch loosen as he moved away from the barely standing body of his brother.

'Buttercup take him to the nurse.' Blossom commanded her stoic sister before moving inside the school after Brick.

Buttercup stood there silently as the boy collapsed to the ground, but not before his brother was out of sight.

An unexplainable feeling washed over her.

'Stop staring it's rude.' She gritted her teeth again, any sympathetic feelings she had were all washed away.

'Says fucking you.' She spat at him.

'If you're gonna babysit me why don't you fetch me some water like a good lil girl.'

Buttercup knew he was just provoking her so she wouldn't feel sorry for him.

He wanted her to hit him so that he wouldn't feel as embarrassed anymore.

'Gladly.' But instead she emptied her water bottle on his head.

'THAT WAS ICE COLD. I SWEAR YOU'RE ALL JUST TRYING TO KILL ME.' The boy stood up mumbling something under his breath and making his way towards the detention class room.

'I can't believe this. How do I tell Mitch.'

To Mitch Buttercup had always been one of the guys until one day he actually asked her out. Not on a 'hangout' but an actual date.

And she couldn't believe her luck, missing her date because of this.

'Seeing you suffer like this gives me odd relief.' He laughed despite the still dizzy atmosphere.

'Don't make he hit you again.' She snarled.

'Go ahead. Try and top Brick I dare you.'

She could hear the bitterness in his voice and chose to drop the argument.

'Hey buttercup, how it going?' Her head snapped up at the raspy voice of a certain Burnett.

'Oh hey Mitch.' She noticed how Mitch's eyes wandered over to Butch, glazing themselves a little.

'This is Butch. Former Rowdy Ruff.' She introduced getting a slight hum from him.

'Well uh, all set for today?' She could feel the nervousness in his voice radiate.

Buttercup had never felt so ridiculous in her entire life before.

'Mitch I got detention. Is there any way we can reschedule it?'

She read his features as the changed in an odd way.

'Oh that's too bad, see you around BC.' Her eyes followed Mitch as he walked away, hands in his pockets.

Buttercup took her seat in the classroom, a gut wrenching feeling taking over her.

What was the expression on his face? He seemed almost too relaxed to be bothered.

Was it relief?

Buttercup felt an unsure pang of anger rise from the pit of her stomach.

Whoever was going to mess with her now was going to get it. Hard.


	4. Chapter 4

Bubbles:

Bubbles walked towards the cafeteria, tailing Boomer like always, the irony of the situation made her laugh. The Rowdyruff boys were the only villains the girls has actually wanted to avoid all these years and they end up being the ones the girls had to socialize with.

She walked a step behind Boomer, careful to keep an erect eye on him and put as much distance between the two of them as possible.

He was a bit quiet than she had thought he would be, Boomer was always the thick one, the one to fall for traps and be the butt of every one of his brothers test pranks.

She had expected him to remain like that or maybe, develop a baby side.

This Boomer was much quieter and there was this uninviting feeling that radiated from him all the time.

'Hey bubbles can I talk to you?' She heard a familiar voice and prepped up her smile before turning.

'Sure, Ian, what's up?' She walked towards him, forgetting for a moment that she was supposed to be guiding Boomer.

'You're going to princesses party?' He asked, a glint of hope in his eyes.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw Boomer narrow his eyes and stop walking.

Boomer who was standing a bit away from the duo took this time to lean against the lockers.

'Uh, yeah I am. Why?' She asked, her heart picking up its pace again.

Ian gave Boomer an inquisitive look.

'Well if you're not going with someone. Why don't we go together?'

Together? On a date? What?

Bubbles blinked, once, twice.

She felt Ian shift his feet uncomfortably, she had to answer quickly.

Ian was a nice guy, he had been known to play around with a couple of girls though.

But Bubbles was feeling like a daredevil this time, skipping class and what not.

'I'd love to.' She agreed, smiling. Maybe this'll be good for her.

'Great so when do I pick you up?'

'Oh, uh, actually why don't we meet there. I'm coming with a, uh, friend.' She could swear that the cough Boomer caught was directed at this sentence of she's.

'Oh that's okay. See you.' He smiled before going on the opposite direction.

Bubbles continued to walk behind him, in disbelief.

She couldn't believe that she had actually gotten a date.

Now she had another excuse to go to princesses party.

Buttercup:

The lunch bell rang, allowing all the students to file into the cafeteria. Buttercup joined her sisters at a table not far from where the rowdy ruff boys sat, it wasn't as if the girls always sat together but at this point in school it didn't really matter much.

Buttercup would sometimes join her other friends and so would her sisters but this first week, at least, was crucial due to the not so friendly introduction their new friends had presented.

Buttercup couldn't however shake off the odd feeling that rose when Brick almost killed his brother, all for not listening to him.

These confused feelings mixed with the loss that detention had cost her and the ignorance on Mitch's face paired with another detention announced by blossom just started her day off perfectly. She growled inwardly crossing her arms over her chest.

Her eyes moved over to the boys table which, to her surprise, wasn't that sparsely populated anymore, in fact a certain group of girls had made sure not to leave even a specks worth of space on the table.

'Princess and her bitch ass whores.'

Buttercup mumbles, throwing her books on the table. She earned an infuriated look from blossom who had been trying to work, and by the looks of it, she was trying to ignore just what Buttercup had stated.

'Princess invited us to her party.' Bubbles mumbled over her phone.

Both the girls turned to look at their sister in disbelief, raising their eyebrows.

'She wants the boys there and after boomer told her that he couldn't come because he was 'bound' princess insisted that we come.' Bubbles put her phone down, deciding this issue was much more important than her cheerleading gossip.

'Well too bad for the boys because we're not going.' Buttercup huffed again turning her attention fully towards her food.

'I agree, princess has never invited us over and we will not be going now.' Blossom's input made the plan official.

'Uhh, so who are our next partners?' Bubbles asked, something in her tone seemed indifferent, reluctant even.

'Oh I didn't tell you? Miss keane told us that our partners were fixated now because it would be too confusing otherwise.' Blossom did not lift her head before saying this.

'So any trouble with the guys?' She asked again before earning a grunt form buttercup.

The question was hinged towards Bubbles who remained silent but shook her head.

What caught buttercups eye however was the quick glance she threw towards Boomer.

'Are you sure bubbles?' She asked again which was out of character for her.

'Yeah, there hasn't been much going on.' Bubbles said numbly reaching for her phone again.

Blossom and Buttercup weren't too sure about it as normally Bubbles wouldn't have answered so patiently.

'I'm sorry about your date with Mitch, Buttercup. I heard from Blossom.' Bubbles said to which Buttercup growled.

'Whatever.' She said, throwing a glance towards her group of friends who sat on their usual table.

Mitch Michelson, Andrew Gus, Keith walker and Ryan Lee sat at the table farthest away from princess's because that's what Buttercup had selected for them.

She saw Andrew wave at her enthusiastically, motioning for her to come join them. Unintentionally her eyes dragged over to where Mitch sat, looking down at his food while the others called her over. Something washed over her, something in the middle of anger and frustration and confusion and cringe.

She smiled at them mid scowl and turned her attention back to the food, gesturing for them to understand that she would not be joining them this time.

The lunch bell rang and the girls remained seated, waiting for their counterparts to show up.

'The partners are fixated which means counterparts are together.' Brick stated.

'Omg what, no wait, did you just? Did you just state the obvious?' Buttercup fake mused at him earning disproving looks from Blossom and quiet surprisingly a snicker from Butch's direction.

'What are you laughing about? We are not chaperoning you to the bitch's party so don't get your hopes too high about getting any panties.' She threw at the boys.

'Buttercup mind your language.' She could feel Blossom grit her teeth in annoyance, far too angry than necessary.

'We hadn't planned on going but now that you mention the panties, we'll give it a second thought.' Butch grinned that idiotic grin of his ending it with a smirk.

'We'll good luck going to jail because we're not following you.'

Buttercup crossed her arms over her chest and turned away.

'Speaking of panties, maybe we could get you some, dyke.'

'That's it.' Buttercup felt herself launch forward and punch the laughing boy but the impact never came, in fact, her punch had been stopped by a perfectly manicured and painted hand.

'There will be no violence on school grounds.' Blossoms grip on Buttercups hand was too tight, enough to leave fingerprints.

Her voice slightly muffled over the gritting of her teeth.

'Now I suggest everyone gets to class before I have to make you.' She stated a little louder than necessary, gaining attention from a few students around her.

'Make me.' Butch smirked at her, sticking his tongue out a bit.

'Get to class. Right now.' She felt she hands growing cold, losing her self control at a time like this, blossom couldn't let this happen.

'What did you say you're not going to the party?' Boomer smirked, looking at bubbles.

Bubbles felt her eyes grow wide for a second, this mornings events played through her head, causing a stir in her demeanor.

'I'm guessing baby blue didn't tell you about this mornings events.' He moved one of his hands through his hair.

'And what were they, might I ask?' Bubbles felt all the attention being redirected towards her.

What was Boomer doing? She couldn't tell blossom that she skipped class.

'Ian asked me out to the party and Boomer wants to go as well so I thought-'

'You're not going.' Blossom snapped, turning away from her.

'Yes I am, Blossom.'

She couldn't take it anymore, her sisters weren't going to treat her like a wimp especially not in front of the boys.

'We'll talk about this later.' Bubbles heard the teeth gritting and before she knew it she was walking out of the hall, followed by an amused Boomer.

'So baby blue, are you gonna take that?' She chose to ignore his remarks.

However, she was definitely not going to take anything from her sister, she was not getting denied a date.

Ian was actually cute and she was not letting Blossom ruin a perfect opportunity for her.

Blossom:

'No wonder she hates you.' Brick huffed under his breath, adjusting his hat on his head.

Blossom narrowed her eyes at her counterpart. 'And what, might I ask, is the reason?'

Brick looked at her as if she were the dimmest person in the school, folded his arms and began walking forward.

'She's not a child anymore, obviously she isn't going to like being bossed around.' He stated, in a painfully obvious tone.

'Well nobody asked you so maybe you should keep your suggestions to yourself. And I do not boss her around, whatever I do, I do it for her. You obviously wouldn't know any better, Brick.'

Blossom raged, throwing her hands to her sides, completely forgetting about getting to class.

'Tell that to Bubbles' face.' He chuckled darkly, earning a look of suspicion from blossom.

'I don't have time for this. I have a massive headache and I just want to be done with this day.' Blossom stated, pushing her hair out of her face.

Buttercup:

'Are we really going to detention, eh dyke?'

Buttercup turned around to throw him a serious look.

'I have a couple of other things in mind that I'd rather do with an ass like yours.'

'You're such a pig.' She spoke in a disgusted voice, not wanting to interact with him.

'Buttercup, if it's not too much trouble. Can you please step inside the classroom, it's detention, practically your second home.' She heard the substitute call out to her, gesturing her to enter the empty class room.

'Thanks Selene.' She called out, while moving to the seat farthest away from the teachers desk.

'It's Miss Hymn. Do not let me remind you again.' The teacher threw in an angsty voice, not really interested in what Buttercup was preoccupied with.

'Miss eh? Does that mean you're single?'

Buttercup couldn't help but roll her eyes at the wide eyed teacher who had just begun to notice Butch.

'Young man this is detention. Not a tinder meet up. Now stick to your detention work.'

She snapped, turning around to scribble away at the chalk board.

Buttercup Scrooged hard at the deep blush the teacher was hiding.

She wasn't old, she looked like someone who just got out from high school.

Selene Hymn usually took a short nap in her office which was right outside the room but today she has decided that she would stay in the room.

'Now I suggest you both start working on your essays.' She tapped the board which her nails.

'Oh yeah teach, I've just got one problem.'

Butch raised his hand, making is way towards the teachers table.

He cautiously went very near her, nearly hovering over her as she sank lower into her arm chair.

Buttercup noticed how he slipped some sort of powder in her coffee which Selene hadn't even bothered to look at.

'Hey Selene, don't drink that coffee.' Buttercup began to warn her on the additional value to her drink.

'It's miss Hymn got you buttercup learn to use my name and stick to your own business I don't need a lecture on excessive coffee from you, young woman.' Selene tried too hard to seem older than she really was.

Buttercup rolled her eyes at the smirk butch wore, but she decided to keep quiet about that. Hopefully it was nothing that could kill her.

But what if it was? She wondered if she really should stop her from drinking her coffee.

'I'm sure buttercup's just worried if anything in that coffee is dangerous. I'm sure it's not though.' He smiled calmly, almost too uncharacteristically for him.

Buttercup huffed in response and narrowed her eyes at the boy.

She had two hours in detention, double detention, she corrected herself.

Butch sat opposite to her, his eyes fitted on the clock at the front.

Then he flashed her a smile and held up three fingers. Two fingers. One finger. And bang.

Buttercup snapped her head to look and the teacher who was snoring loudly, her head resting on the teachers' desk.

'Finally.' She saw him stretch and sigh a little loudly than someone normally would.

'You drugged a teacher?' Buttercup shook her head, disproving of his actions.

'Oh come on I thought blossom was the tight ass.' Buttercup rolled her eyes, reminding herself of this mornings incidents.

'Alright, how long is she out for?' Buttercup asked earning a smirk from her counterpart.

'By the time she wakes up detention will be long over.' He walked to the teachers table, emptying the contents of the coffee cup out the window and using his laser to evaporate any signs of remaining liquid from the cup.

'You're not as big of a dumbass as I though.' She frowned walking forward, taking the now spotless coffee mug from him.

'Hear me out now Butterbabe. You and I, ditch this place, it's in both our interest.' He proposed.

She folded her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes again.

'Ditch and do what?' She asked.

'Since you're babysitting me, why don't you pick.'

Buttercup frowned deeply, she didn't want to leave this room and detention was the last lesson.

Alright, she closed her eyes.

'Alright, fine.' She walked towards the window, looking cautiously at the empty grounds before jumping out and up, followed by the rowdy ruff.

'Yo Butterbabe can we get that.' She saw him point at an ice cream cart.

Buttercup tuned to him in disbelief to see if it was a joke but his eyes were pleadingly wide.

She couldn't believe it.

'What the fuck Butch. I'm not buying you an ice cream.' She spat, not believing that the boy wanted something like that.

'Why not?' She looked at him.

Why would he want ice cream? Unless, he hadn't had it in a while.

Was he really feeling like he's free?

'Alright fine but don't make a habit out of it.'

Buttercup had a hard shell, but she was soft from the inside.

She landed behind the tree accompanying the boy and they walked towards the ice cream cart.

'What'd you want.' She snapped at him, not believing that she ditched detention with a rowdy ruff, just to buy some ice cream.

'Chocolate, yeah that's what I want.' She rolled her eyes at his child like manner.

'Here you go young man.' The ice cream man gave him a generous scoop in a waffle cone, and buttercup paid, obviously.

'Don't you guys get jobs or something?' She asked walking in the park with him.

'For the six months we'll get allowance then after that we'll have to get jobs.' He said enjoying his ice cream too much.

But that made sense, they couldn't be working with the girls chasing them all the time.

'Why the fuck are you staring at my ice cream.'

He narrowed his eyes at her.

'It's not everyday that you see someone as fucking retarded as you getting free ice cream from someone you tried to kill a couple of years back.' She snapped turning away.

'Aww that's just you trying to hide from my boyish charms.'

'Shut up or I'll melt your ice cream.' For a moment the boy looked horrified.

Before managing to shove the whole ice cream scoop in his mouth which ended in him falling to the ground with a brain freeze.

Buttercup's eyes widened at the scene which played in front of her eyes.

A rowdy ruff groveled in pain at her feet, because of brain freeze.

'It's just brain freeze you twat.' She scoffed slightly.

The boy raised his face to reveal a chocolate covered, wide eyed, panting boy with eye brimming with tears.

Buttercup couldn't help herself, she threw a laughter fit, falling to the ground.

'You look so fucking insane right now.'

'Shut up dyke.' The boy wiped his face with a napkin, sitting up next to the girl who was laughing herself mad.

'It wasn't that funny buttercup.' She could see the light blush on his cheeks and a slight pout which he wore.

'Sure it wasn't.' She choked on her laugh, wiping her eyes with her hands.

'Oh shit I forgot. Keane said that she would come and check at the end of detention.' Buttercup facepalmed.

She has almost ten minutes left to get back, the weirdly quiet stroll in the park hadn't seemed like a long time.

'What shit. We didn't do our work.'

It was buttercup's turn to smirk.

'Oh hang on. She gives the same work every week.'

She pulled out two well written essays from her bag and handed one to Butch who looked at her, seemingly impressed.

'Let's get back before my sister finds out and throws a fucking fit.' She sighed, taking off, followed by the boy.

'Yeah same with Brick.'

Buttercup snickered.

'You know Babe, if we could get together and form a team, the school would fall at our knees.'

Butch pulled an arm around her neck at which a laughing buttercup punched him in the arm.

'No chance I'm teaming with you to bring my school down.'

Butch smirked, winking at her.

The reached outside the window, where they saw the doorknob turning.

The both raced to their places, putting on their best acting faces to look surprised when keane turned in and looked curiously between Butch and her.

She collected their work silently and dismissed the chucking duo.

The both of them put on serious faces when they left the classroom, leaving this new found 'alliance' far away.

They saw their siblings standing together in utter silence.

'That's our stop.' Buttercup smirked a little at the comment and rolled her eyes.

'Do we have to walk these pussies home as well.' she scowled.

'Language Buttercup, and yes we do. There would be no point in tailing them in school if we're not doing the same outside of school.'

Blossom looked a bit calmer than she was before.

'And don't get anymore detention.' She added earning a smirk form the rowdy ruff boy standing beside her.

'If you're done pmsing can we go already?' This time it was Boomer who was getting restless, who wouldn't though, standing with three girls who would rather be anywhere else in the world than here.

'Oh don't you start with that-' Buttercup began almost reaching for Boomer's collar before Brick jerked his brother back by the shoulder and cleared his throat.

'Can we please just go before one of us loses a vital body part.'

He remarked, clearly annoyed with Buttercup's short temper.

'Why does Buttercup get away with hitting us. It's hardly fair that we can't hit her back when she does.' Boomer growled, tearing his brothers hand off of his shoulder.

Blossom could feel a vein pop on her forehead.

She took a deep breath and calmed herself down, ignoring Buttercups protests.

'You're right, Boomer. The next time Buttercup attempts at being violent, I'll make sure she gets punished.'

'Ooh, kinky.' Butch spoke over Boomer's winning smirk.

'Why you asshole-' Buttercup raised a fist to hit him with but it was kept down my Blossom's tight grip.

'I mean it Buttercup.' She gritted her teeth.

'I really don't have time for this.' Bubbles intervened.

'Shut up,Bubbles.' Blossom and Buttercup said simultaneously, staring each other down.

'Fine. I'm leaving.' She said as she walked outside the school and took off, distantly followed by her arguing sisters and the three boys.

'I really really hate them sometimes.' She didn't know why she felt tears well up in her eyes but maybe if she went home the quickest and washed her face before anyone saw.

No one would be able to tell.

She increased her speed, her eyes getting blurred with all the tears that streamed down her face.

'Ugh great I can't even see now.' She grumbled, wiping her eyes with her hand.

'Bubbles are you alright?' She could hear Blossoms voice getting closer, and she hated it.

'Of course I'm fine.' She whispered to herself.

Why wouldn't she be fine? She's obviously fine.

'Bubbles slow down a bit.' This time the voice was worried, bubbles felt her stomach churn at that. She didn't need her sister's pity.

She increased her speed, hearing a muffled scream from behind her.

Her sisters ordering her to stop flying that fast but she didn't want to stop.

She closed her eyes again to wipe them.

Bubbles suddenly felt herself being jerked away by her wrist, it was enough force to dislocate a bone. She felt an arm go around her waist and an extremely loud noise screeched it's way to her ears.

The force from the voice was enough to blow a person away as it is, a cold gust of wind adding to it made it extremely difficult for her to stand still if it wasn't for the person holding her and her face shielded like it was.

She stood (floated) still like that for what felt like two whole minutes before the noise ceased and she felt the grip on herself loosen.

Her racing mind slowed down a little as she removed herself from the person to take a look at their face.

'Are you alright?' She heard them say but she was too shocked to even speak.

'BRICK WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER.'

That was Blossoms voice right then.

Brick was still holding her hands, which he let go of and only then did Bubbles realize that she wasn't balancing herself completely.

'What did I do to her? Saved her. A thank you would be appreciated.' Bubbles saw him cross his arms, a stoic expression plastered over his face.

'Thank you?' Blossom raged against him.

'Thank you Brick.' Bubbles was surprised at how shaken her voice was.

'Bubbles you don't know what you're saying.' Blossom snapped at her.

'I was about to bang in a fucking airplane Blossom. He saved me I think that deserves a thank you, at least.' Bubbles fought back.

Blossom was too arrogant for her own good sometimes.

Bubbles saw her sister bite her lip and narrow her eyes.

'Fine. Thank you Brick.'

Brick smirked in satisfaction.

'BUBBLES I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU.' Buttercup was flying at an alarming rate followed by a stoic Butch.

'You're such a Bitch Bubbles. You wanna end your life that bad? Why don't you just slit your wrist huh? Or is that less dramatic for you?' Buttercup was shouting at the top of her lungs.

Bubbles stood there quietly, her eyes brimming with tears again.

'I'm not trying to kill myself you bitch. It was an accident.' She screamed at her sister.

'Bubbles stop screaming.' Blossom intervened.

'Yeah accident? Like your forty others. The only accident was that you didn't fucking die in that accident and the professor did you fucking retard.' Buttercup raged.

'IM NOT A RETARD. IM NOT. IM NOT. IM NOT.' Bubbles couldn't help herself anymore she didn't know when she was going all she knew was that she had had enough.

'Yo, relax blue. You're acting like a freak right now.' Butch snickered earning an amplified death glare from buttercup and blossom.

'Look girls we do enjoy free entertainment but we're pretty tired right now. So can we continue this desperate housewives discussion tomorrow.' Brick couldn't keep the amusement out of his voice.

Blossom agreed with him and, in silence, the boys were dropped home.

'Why'd you save her Brick?' Butch plopped down on the couch, taking his shoes off.

'Why let a chick get splattered by an airplane?' Butch snickered at that.

'Yeah but she's a power puff, not just any chick.' Boomer pressed, getting a cream soda out of the fridge.

'It doesn't matter who the power puff girls are anymore okay? We're here to live our own lives. They aren't our nemesis anymore. I can't believe we were so fucking stupid.' Brick took his hat off, running a hand through his ginger waves.

'We were kids. Anyways, yeah blue looks insane though. Boomer get me a soda.' Butch called out from across the room.

'She's basic.' Boomer said throwing his brother a can.

'Yeah she's pretty basic but Red has got a fine ass.' Butch replied, getting a chuckle out of his older brother.

'How'd you get Blue to agree on the party thing.' Brick asked boomer, a smirk lining his face.

'Just convinced her I guess. Princess helped.' He said, taking his soda up to his room.

Once Boomer was up in his room, his door locked.

'Pass me that book.' Brick gestures towards the book which sat on the couch, beside his brother.

'Bubbles reminds you of how he used to be or are you just trying to get in her pants.' Butch threw his brother the book.

'Nah, she's pretty basic for that.' Brick laughed.

Bubbles was a lot like what his younger brother used to be a few months ago.

Those weren't the memories brick was looking for.

i dont own own the ppg or rrb.

RnR


	5. Chapter 5

'What were you thinking Bubbles?' blossom turned to her sister in an accusing tone.

'About?' said the younger sister as she raced up the stairs and shut her bedroom door.

'Open this door bubbles we have to talk. You're getting out of hand.' Blossom knocked on her door, before letting herself in.

'Racing in front of us without realizing what's coming, agreeing to go to princess's party, defending a rowdy ruff in favor of your sister. What is going on with you?' she demanded. Watching her sister as she splashed water on her face.

'I raced ahead because I had to come home I was tired and I still am so if you will leave me alone, I'd appreciate it.' She said, her voice still a bit shaken.

Bubbles exchanged her clothes for a pair of shorts and a baggy t-shirt and begun changing behind her bathroom door.

'Sure, I'll leave after you tell me why you agreed to go to the party.' Blossom could feel how the question made bubbles uneasy, she was never good at hiding things.

'I did it because I thought it would be fun. I don't expect you to care but I haven't had a social life for a while and I'd like to change that.' Bubbles came out of the bathroom clad in her night clothes, her hair in a bun and her makeup washed off.

She went to her dressing table to get some moisturizer as her sister stood in the middle of her room, trying to find any loopholes in her reasoning.

'It's princess's party bubbles, I thought we made it clear that we didn't like her and that we wouldn't associate ourselves with her any more than we had to.' Blossom tried calling herself down but the idea of her sister alone with a rowdy ruff made it uneasy.

Bubbles stared at herself in the mirror, from her bleached blond hair to her eyelashes which looked non existent

Because of how light they were and her pale, lifeless skin. She hated everything about her look.

She turned to her sister who stood with her elegantly, with her arms crossed, her long auburn hair neat even after the rough flying and the slight tan that she had gotten. Blossom was the center of all the guys' attention, as uptight as she was, she really did get asked out a lot.

Surprisingly, bubbles didn't, she was on the cheer squad so that kept her from stooping too low in the high school food chain but she was no way as high up there as blossom or even buttercup. Buttercup had a reputation around school which she was proud of, much to blossoms dismay.

'This is all so immature blossom.' Bubbles sighed, she didn't know what to say to her sister that would keep her away from questioning whether or not Boomer had pressurized her into going, or that she had to skip class out with him.

'Well you will not be going. I can't trust you out with a rowdy ruff bubbles. We all know that you're very-'blossom cut herself short of what she was going to say.

Bubbles knew exactly what that was however. She walked towards her bedroom door, opening it wide for her sister, gesturing for her to leave.

'Weak.' Bubbles said completing the sentence for her sister.

Blossom walked towards the open door, deep in thought.

'You will not be going bubbles.' She concluded.

'Watch me.' Bubbles did not like being bossed around by her sisters, no one could tell her what she could and could not do. She would be going to that party whether or not her sisters liked it.

'buttercup get down already, we don't have time.' Blossom called out over the breakfast table.

Bubbles came down the stairs, she had been wearing a short skirt and a flowery tank top. Blossom and her hadn't been on speaking terms at the moment otherwise she would have definitely gotten a few words over her choice of clothes, none of them would have been good.

She did look at her and raise a questioning eyebrow which was more than enough to stir bubbles up.

'what?' bubbles sat down on her chain and began pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

'I don't recall saying anything?' blossom returned ever bit of I've she had gotten from bubbles' voice.

'You clearly have something to say though.'

Bubbles picked up, she had found a little courage locked up inside her and she would not be letting it go.

'I'm sorry bubbles but I don't want to ruin the taste in my mouth this early in the morning, thank you very much.' She replied, turning down bubbles offer to start a very hot argument.

The look she wore did not go with her words however, her expressions clearly suggested that it was bubbles' turn to fire some shots.

'So you do have something to say?' she set her glass down, folding her arms on her chest.

'Give it a rest bubbles.' Buttercup had been standing outside her room, listening to them bicker. She draped her jacket over her white t-shirt and skinny's.

'It feels like you're always just trying to pick fights with us.' She sighed, buttering her toast.

Bubbles was taken by surprise over her Buttercup siding with her sister.

'Buttercup you do realize that I am capable of handling myself right? I'm a minor but were the same age and if you guys can go out alone then so can I.' she stood up, walking to the coffee table to collect her art supplies, she had set them there to air dry after painting yesterday.

'Yeah bubbles and that's why we don't follow you when you and your pompom friends go out to the mall.' Buttercup began, muffling her words a little because of the food in her mouth.

'but were going to be worried if you're going out to a party hosted by someone who made you streak the school naked and on top of that you're going with someone who had come very close to killing you.' She finished, setting her half eaten toast on the table.

Blossom hadn't looked up at either one of them, keeping her head buried in her homework. Oddly enough she hadn't done it a week in advance.

'This is about you guys trusting me to be able to fend for myself.' Bubbles didn't know what to say, her sisters meant well but she had already confirmed it with boomer and she couldn't cancel now, she even had a date.

'Bubbles you're not strong enough to deal with a rowdy ruff boy, okay? There I said it and it's the truth. You need us to be there for you and that's why you aren't going.' Blossom finally looked up from the papers she had been scribbling on.

Bubbles looked from buttercup, who had a slightly shocked look on her face, to blossom, who was looking quite satisfied. Bubbles caught the look buttercup was trying to slip blossom subtly and blossom was evidently avoiding eye contact with her. Bubbles collected her materials from the table, packed her bag and walked towards the door.

'School doesn't start for half an hour.' She heard her sister comment. What she didn't understand was why her sister had to know everything and comment on everything that she did.

'I know.' It came out a little less forceful than she had intended but she decided that it would have to do.

Bubbles walked out of her house to realize that despite the sun, it was in fact, a little windy. She didn't dare to go back inside the house for a cardigan though, she would rather survive a chilly evening than a bitchy morning.

She took another look at her yellow miniskirt and floral tank top, deciding that a little pink lipstick wouldn't look bad, blossom wasn't there to comment on it so she was good to go.

It wasn't her fault that blossom could look good clad in the white high neck and blue jeans that she was wearing. It stung her how blossom was pretty and smart but she could be so stuck up and commanding sometimes.

She walked towards the rowdy ruff residence, knocking on the door. It just felt so ironic how she could just knock on the doors of someone who tried to kill her not that long ago. What else she didn't believe was how she was there half an hour early considering it wouldn't even take them two minutes to fly to school with their speeds.

What was she even going to say to them, 'uh hi I'm the power puff from next door? I know we've been forced to spend time together and you can't stand me and my sisters but I'm here to spend time together.'

The door was opened a few minutes later by the slightly surprised Brick, clad in his only his jeans.

Bubbles felt a slight blush race to her cheeks, she had not been ready to take that in.

'Umm, hey Bubbles. Can I help you with something?' Brick folded his arms, looking interested.

'Yeah actually.' She said, recovering from her shock. She just couldn't believe that the rowdy ruff boys could look so…normal.

Brick just looked like a normal guy, not something created to destroy her.

'I have to get to school a little early. Seeing how I'm supposed to be babysitting your brother, he'll have to put up with this unnatural schedule.' She smiled slightly, thinking of how out of everyone who had been there yesterday, Brick had been the one to save her.

He chuckled slightly, opening the door a little wider.

'Why don't you wait inside I'm sure he's done getting dressed.' Brick offered a very reluctant Bubbles.

She nodded in agreement before passing him into his living room.

It was tidier than she expected, she had expected a lot of beer cans and a lot of dirty laundry but it was relatively clean.

'And to what do we owe this pleasure?' she turned around to find butch lying on his couch, with a gaming controller in his hands.

'Can you please just ask your brother to get down here already, I'm running late.' She lied but she'd rather not be in a house with three of her former arch nemesis.

'Boomer get down here your warden is here.' He shouted out over the game.

Bubbles stood a little away from butches couch, not wanting to invite herself to sit. She heard boomer curse from upstairs, opening his door to see her in her living room.

He stood there in a plain black t-shirt and grey jeans, holding a black jacket in his hand.

'Are you kidding me? School doesn't start for another half an hour.' He walked down the stairs, not afraid to show the hostility that was building up in the atmosphere.

'Well I have to go a little early today.' She stated simply, eyeing his jacket and wondering if she should get her own from her house.

'Why is it so cold in here?' she complained, looking away from boomer. He was good at making her feel uncomfortable and she didn't like it.

'Genius couldn't figure it out.' Butch pointed at his brother who was pouring himself some coffee.

'Maybe if you laid off the league of legends for a while, you'd figure out that its right here.' She walled behind the TV to reveal a thermostat. She turned it down a few degrees, making the room warmer, getting shocked looks from the three boys.

'You didn't know about this?' she said as Brick walked over to the thermostat, holding his coffee in his hand.

She had just wanted to escape her house, even this house was looking better than her own at the moment.

'Boomer can you hurry. I'm late.' She walked over to the boy who was trying to look for food in his fridge.

'Why should I? I have thirty minutes to kill.' He said, clearly taking his time.

'Why should I go to the party?' she snapped back, getting the boys attention. He wore a scowl on his face, putting down his breakfast ingredients on the kitchen counter. He gave her a very displeasing look then begun to walk towards his bag, picking it up and walking towards the door.

Bubbles walked past butch who was not sitting on his couch. He also attempted to lift her skirt in the short amount of time it takes to walk past someone, earning a punch on his arm from bubbles.

Once they came outside she knew she had to explain herself.

'Look, this is an advance cash in for the party okay?' she said, catching up to Boomer.

Boomer was not looking very excited about spending extra time with her.

'Hey, where are you going? I'm not going to school yet. We've got the first two lesson off.' She pulled at his arm, which he tugged back violently.

'What the fuck is wrong with you. You're saying that we have more than two hours to kill right now?' he snapped at her, clearly not too enthusiastic about being dragged out to spend some quality time with her.

'Hey what's your problem I'm cashing in a favor. You don't see me moping about going to a bully's party.' She offered, attempting to soften her partner's rock hard shell.

They walked quietly for a little while before getting to a small comic book themed café. Boomer followed her inside, getting a table for two some brownies and two cups of coffee. Boomer hadn't said a word but he wasn't too excited. He gladly accepted the food though.

'I'm sorry for making you skip breakfast.' She said, pulling out money to pay for the bill so the both could leave. It was the least she could have done after the surprise visit.

They walked outside, boomer wasn't exactly elated but he wasn't radioactively angry either. The café had been much much more welcoming than the winds playing outside, she cursed herself for wearing the flimsiest skirt in her closet on this day. Bubbles kept her hands over her skirt, cautious about the wind blowing it over the limit. Blossom would not be happy seeing this, but it wasn't exactly her fault. She was starting to feel a little cold now.

'How long would it take for you to run off and get a jacket?' Boomer scoffed, putting his own jacket on and pocketing his hands.

'I remember, you used to be quiet the runner. You had practice from all those times you grabbed your ass and made a run for it whenever we spotted you out alone.' It was an insulting smirk, which he threw her. She knew it was true, she would run away whenever she had to fight alone, she always told herself that she could take the embarrassment if it meant not getting hurt.

'Yeah, that's hilarious. I'm sorry if I got scared of people who were made to kill me.' She protested, rolling her eyes. She didn't know what was worse, spending time with her sisters or spending time with a rowdy ruff.

'And I am not going back to that house right now.' She added, acknowledging the part where Boomer very slightly suggested that she might be feeling cold.

Bubbles heard a flicker of a flame, she turned to the boy to realize that he had just lit a citrate. She shook her head disapprovingly, he was smoking out on the streets, even as a minor.

At least the streets were a bit abandoned, maybe no one would notice that he was a minor. How does one know if a person is eighteen or not anyways?

Bubbles knew that her heart raced every time she did or stood with something even remotely illegal, she couldn't stand it. Years of fight for justice had left a mark on her.

She took a good look at him, from the side of her eyes of course. Boomer had developed some very interesting looks, and a very solid jawline.

'Why are you staring at me? And where are we going?' he growled, snapping her out of her thoughts. She felt herself blush, not believing that she had been caught admiring a rowdy ruff boy for the second time today. She shook her head, a little too physically.

'umm, we're going-' she began, trying to think of a reasonable excuse for a place to go before she felt her body being thrust against the ally wall with a generous amount of force. She winced from the pain, jerking her eyes closed. She felt a hand slip over her mouth, and something burn her on her leg, causing her to stomp her foot, hoping it would stop but it didn't.

She felt her heart race, not understanding what was happening, she ripped open her eyes to reveal her attacker was no other than Boomer. He was hovered over her, leaving barely any gap between their bodies. Bubbles stomped her head again, the pain was getting unbearable, and she muffled something from under his hand. That's when she realized that his attention wasn't fixed on her, his head was turned around, and he was looking at someone, a notable amount of fear on his face.

A giant wave of pain shot through her leg and she felt tears run down her face. She freed her hands, which were pressed against his chest and began reaching for the cigarettes plastered to her leg and pushing his hand off of her mouth. Boomer finally turned his attention towards her, shooting her an enraged look before turning his focus back on something else.

She tilted her head over the pain to look at whoever Boomer had been looking, she didn't see anything. It was nothing unusual.

She squirmed under his grip, getting his attention back. She stomped her leg again, attempting to tell him about the cigarettes butt that was burning her, only to realize that it had gone out. The pain and the burn were still there but the cigarettes was no longer lit.

She felt new tears drop down her face, as she attempted to throw him off of her with new found strength. Boomer turned to her again, visible fear in his eyes, she felt him shake his head a little, telling her to be quiet but she was not going to take that. She kept struggling against him, he moved his hands to pin her arms over her head, leaving her mouth open. Bubbles was about to scream but it seems Boomer was way ahead of her. She felt him bring his mouth crashing down over hers, biting her lip slightly. Her eyes widened even further, the pace at which her heart was going was unbelievable.

Her mind was only focusing on the boy, sucking slightly on her lips, pushed closed to her while his eyes tilted away from her. Her mind was picturing a thousand images and a thousand questions, none of which she was willing to ask anyone.

'You're weak and you need us.' A voice rang in her ears and she felt new tears glaze her eyes and drop down. Blossom? Why was blossom in her head?

Bubbles felt as if her heart would explode, she felt her head get light and her struggling ceased further.

She closed her eyes as she felt him release her lips but she couldn't react, she couldn't move, her mind felt numb. She felt a heavy gaze on her and she knew that he was looking straight at her. She opened her eyes weakly not prepared for thaw look on Boomers face, her knees felt like jelly and they stopped supporting her up. She fell to the ground, tears still falling out of her eyes. She saw him kneel in front of her.

'Bubbles, listen to me.' She saw him look at her, her hands still in his. She looked up at him, her heart still racing.

'I found HIM.' He whispered. This caught her attention, she heard herself gasp. HIM was back? What were they supposed to do about it? Was he here to get the boys?

She had questions but she couldn't ask any, all the events that went down in the last fifteen minutes had been too much for her. Her mind had stopped comprehending things.

A gust of wind blew, causing her to shiver.

Him was back? She tried thinking back to all the people who had been standing there. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, there were a few adults but that was it. Then it hit her, the man in the braid. She remembered how the ends of his braid had danced like black flames. She felt so stupid for not noticing that before. Boomer was trying to get her to stay quiet, if they had made any sudden movements HIM might have noticed.

She buried her face in her hands to hide her embarrassment, she was so caught up in Boomer kissing her, and she didn't even notice that he was scared, every detail was coming to her mind now and she was hating herself for being so immature.

Another strong wind came blowing, making her shiver even more. Something warm slipped over her shoulders and she looked up to see that Boomer had draped his jacket over her shoulders.

She was thankful for the sudden warmth but a little confused as to why he did it. She wasn't going to deny it though, she hugged it closer, feeling a raging headache approaching.

'Look I didn't know about the cigarette.' He began, pulling his hands away from her.

She lifted her skirt a little to look at the burn. It didn't look big but it stung.

She wore the jacket properly, running a hand through her hair. The least she could do is not make a big deal about it.

'Its fine, we've got HIM to report anyways.' She wished she was as calm as she looked. Bubbles bit her lip, it was a little swollen from the kiss. Kiss? Or whatever it was.

He stood up, pulling her up with him.

'You can spare your sisters the details of how much you enjoyed the kiss.' he smirked slightly, taking a deep breath. Bubbles felt a blush crawl up to her face which she couldn't fight back. '

'I-I didn't.' she stuttered, infuriated. How could he even think that? He was so annoying.

'Sure.' He smirked, leaning in close to her. 'We can try again.'

Bubbles felt her face heat up too quickly and she walked faster, aiming a bunch of insults at the amused boy.

'Imp serious bubbles. Spare everyone the details.' His eyes wandered over to her leg. The girl nodded grimly. If anything, today she had learned that Boomer wasn't ill witted and he was pretty strong. Being around him still made her cautious.

She had to get to Blossom and tell her what they had found. Both of them rushed towards the school.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the powerpuff girls or the rowdyruff boys.

A/N: Listen guys, thank you for all these reviews I appreciate it. Why don't you guys let me know which pairing is your favourite.

This chapter will mainly focus on Blossom and Bricks relationship which is a little complicated. It's possibly the slowest as well.

The bell to the second lesson rang, indicating that the class was over. Bubbles walked in the school halls, tailed by Boomer. An ambiguous silence lingered between them and it had less to do with the fact that HIM had been seen and more to do with wether or not Bubbles would be reporting Boomers' assault.

In Boomers opinion there was no need because the kiss held no meaning, absolutely none. That was something Bubbles would gladly agree to, if it hadn't been her first kiss. She hadn't been on jolly terms with her sisters but she had always shared everything with them, what scared her was if she accidently slipped it out. That would have dire consequences. If she did report it, however, there would be a lot of high impact violence and she would probably be put on house arrest.

Bubbles walked towards her classroom, she had history just before lunch. Then she would tell her sister about their discovery. She wondered what that meant for all six of them.

'Euthanasia should clearly be illegal. You have to be demented to even think about ending someones life while there is still a chance of saving them.' Blossom stood from her seat, her face reddened in frustration. The whole class sat in complete and utter silence as they watched the boy from across the room raise a bored eyebrow.

'If the doctors have no way of saving someone who will eventually die and if that person is in great pain. I believe ending their life is acceptable, considering the wishes of the persons loved ones.' The boy contended.

Blossom shook her head violently, she glared at the few students who had slightly hummed in agreement. Never had anyone dared to argue against her and now Brick was doing just that. She wouldn't be surprised if his argument was contrary to his beliefs, he would keep this up for days just to get under her skin.

'You don't get to decide when someone's time is up. There have been cases where the doctors have given up on a patient and they get back up on their feet at the last moment.' Blossom sat back down, she would not give Brick the satisfaction of seeing her on the edge, it clearly made him think that he was winning here. Blossom heard a few yawns from the back of the class. Blossom and Brick had kept this class discussion between the two of them and this was the first time she had looked at the teacher. Miss Thomas was just as bored as any student in that class, blossom saw bricks' satisfied face as her face fell. She gritted her teeth. He was too much, but she had an idea. She could end this and bring it to her advantage.

'But I guess we can agree to disagree. I respect your opinion and I believe you can respect mine.' She could physically imagine herself presenting him a plate of burnt toast. She gave herself a pat on her back, mentally of course. She saw him frown before his trademark smirk came back up.

Brick took his hat off, running a hand through his hair. Quite a few girls in the class took this to their notice, shifting in their seats. Blossom rolled her eyes, as if they needed to feed his arrogance.

'Well, I'm glad you both decided to uh, relax a little. You do realize that most students just take this class because it's easy, right.' The teacher clearly wasn't impressed with her extensive knowledge. Blossom sighed, sometimes she didn't know when to stop.

'Hey for what it's worth, I think you're right.' It was ski of course. She smiled at him. Blossom didn't know what she should do. Brick was seemingly intellectual, he wasn't stupid at least. If she stepped down, he would think he's superior to her, if she tried matching him, she would drag these lessons on.

'Do you think I over did it, Ski?' she felt so bound to the rowdy ruff that she didn't get time to talk to a lot of people, considering how Bubbles had been acting and how Buttercup had spent quality time in detention.

'No, I think you were perfect.' Of course he did, he was smitten with her. She smiled at the boy, wondering if her smile had been as fake as it felt. She sighed as the bell rang, looking through the crowd at Brick. Brick had been standing in the middle of a group of cheerleaders, all of them containing their giggles and swooning over whatever it was that he had been talking about. She crossed her arms, not appreciating how he was feeling quiet entertained.

She decided that she did not want cheerleaders breathing down her neck so she stood outside the class, leaning against the door, trying to wait for Brick to leave his fan girls alone.

'I'm sorry red, I guess I got a little carried away.' Even his apologies were sarcastic. Blossom opened her mouth to retort to that but her better judgment took over and she decided not to say anything. They walked together towards the lunch hall. Blossom had started to look forward to this part of the day, where there was less rowdy ruff involved.

'Blossom.' She saw Bubbles wave at her from their usual table. Normally Blossom would have smiled back but under the circumstances she decided to glare at the boy sitting opposite to her. What was boomer doing sitting with her sister? She would be damned if they had to spend lunch together too. Blossom was going to walk up to her sister and ask her what she had been thinking but it seems that buttercup had beat her to it.

'Bubbles, are you fucked in the head?' not exactly Blossoms choice of words, but it conveyed the message. Bubbles bit her lip and stayed quiet, looking at Blossom with pleading eyes.

'Buttercup, language.' She scolded her sister before taking her seat besides Bubbles.

'Look we have to tell you guys something.' Boomer broke in, getting his brothers' attention, both of whom sat down at the table.

'I swear if this is about you knocking up the blue chick then I'm out.' Butch grumbled, not bothering to wait for the announcement and digging into the schools cuisine. Buttercup rolled her eyes, suppressing a violent urge to kick the green ruff.

'Blossom will you sit down, please?' bubbles pleaded her sister who was less than enthusiastic about the idea of sitting with the boys.

Boomer wasn't one to wait, he decided to bring on the news to everyone on the table, settled or not.

'We saw HIM.' He blurted, catching everyone's attention. Both the girls had sit down, their mouths agape much like the boys. All four of them had their eyes travel from the blue puff to the blue ruff.

'Tell us what happened from the beginning.' Blossom spoke firmly, being the first one to recover from the shock. HIM has disappeared a while ago and now he was returning. What was happening? She took in everyone's expressions, the boys had been just as shocked as the girls.

'Well after I left the house I decided to umm, come to school early.' Bubbles began, subtly passing Boomer a glance. 'So I asked Boomer to come early because I had to get something to eat. I skipped breakfast because well…' she began fidgeting and playing with her fingers.

'While we were walking back Boomer sort of pulled me in an alleyway because he had spotted HIM and we didn't want HIM seeing us. He was disguised as a man with a long braid which was whooshing at the end.' Bubbles had gladly left out what had happened while the both of them were in the alleyway, deciding that she didn't need to go in details.

'Are you positive that HE didn't see you?' Brick asked the both of them, his voice erect and stern.

'I hid my power level completely and we were out of sight. You can never be completely positive when it comes to HIM though.' He began, taking a bite out of his hotdog.

'Whatever, what do we have to do with this anyways? The power puff girls can handle a little monster by themselves.' Butch commented, who had kept quiet about the whole situation like Buttercup.

'Of all the things that have happened this week, this has to be the worst.' Buttercup sighed, pushing away her food tray.

'What are we supposed to do?' bubbles asked, looking at everyone on the table.

'Yeah, no thanks babe, we'll stay out of this one.' Butch stood up, walking towards another table where Mitch and Buttercups other friends sat.

'When did Butch become friends with those guys?' Bubbles asked, getting an epic eye roll from Buttercup.

'It's no coincidence that he came just as soon as you three did.' Blossom accused, putting two and two together. Brick glared at her.

'You can't blame us for this. If we had something to do with it my brother wouldn't have been reporting to everyone on this table.' Brick hissed, crossing his arms.

Blossom had begun looking elsewhere. What were they going to do about it? If HE had come back, he should have just confronted them already. Why would he disappear as soon as the boys left and come back when they did?

'I don't trust any of you three. You might have the court fooled but I'm not that easy.' She retorted, clearly suspecting Brick for any involvement in his return.

Brick held his head in his hands, thinking of a reason for his return. Why would he come back after that? They had an agreement.

'I think we should confront HIM.' It was buttercups turn to speak. She glanced over to the table where Butch sat, the boys around him laughing at some coined story of his.

'Look whatever you decide, I'll be good with it. I've got to go.' Buttercup joined Butch and her group. She took her seat next to Mitch who had shot her a cheesy smile and an inappropriate comment before she smacked him on his head, marking the start of their usual sessions.

'I swear to God brick, if I hear anything about you guys being involved with him. I will have you thrown in the deep-'blossom was beginning to shoot her threats at her but she was cut off.

'Yeah you do that. You clearly have no idea what this means do you?' he looked at her as if she was he dumbest person on the planter right now.

'He probably just wants to ask us to destroy you guys again.' He looked her straight in the eyes, not wanting to explain himself any further.

'I've got to go, umm, vie got cheerleading practice after this.' Bubbles got up from the table and joined the cheerleading table, which had been chiming with giggles and laughter. It was funny how bubbles put up a façade and blended right in.

'I can't stand this either.' Boomer got up, joining the football jocks, on the other side of the cheerleaders. It was funny how things had a way of working out, bubbles had cheerleading while boomer had football, simultaneously.

'We came here for a fresh start. We have nothing to do with HIM returning.' Brick eyed the empty table.

'And why should I believe you?' she spat at him, anger clouding her judgment.

'Because I'm actually bothering to explain myself. The reason I'm sitting here and offering any justification to you is because I care for my brothers futures and I will not let those get ruined.' He looked Blossom in the eyes, seeing that she could empathize with him.

'Look if this helps then I'll tell you what happened with us and HIM. I'm not asking you to trust me, I'm asking you to leave us out of this.' He stood up, moving towards an empty table. Blossom sighed, she wanted to believe that these boys were evil, maybe her judgment was being clouded.

She got up from her table, gathering her things. She had decided to join her literary society friends. She passed Bricks table, deciding that she would hear him out at least.

'We'll do this after school and then I'll decide what to do.' He just shrugged his eyebrows, going back to his book.

'Why did you bring me here?' blossom asked, her arms crossed, eye brows knitted together in confusion and throat parched dry. Both of them stood in a red brick cabin deep inside a volcano on an island a little further away from Townsville. Blossom had been reluctant to come that far out, should the red ruff turn on her and attack, she wouldn't be able to call out for help. Even super heroes had limits and this was out of her sister's sound range.

She walked in, an eerie feeling crawling up her feet. Blossom looked around inside the empty building, there was an odd red lighting which gave the impression of a red lighting filter. There was no furniture, no carpeting. There was no sign of the place ever being in use but a feeling at the back of her head said that it had been used.

The aura surrounding that place gave her shivers.

'Blossom, come here.' Her head snapped towards Brick, his voice crisper than usual. She stared at the boy who looked like he was in his element in the red filter. His eyes stood out, his hair looked brighter and he looked like a true spawn of HIMs. It reminded Blossom of her nightmares she used to have as a child, back when she couldn't defeat these boys. Those recurring dreams had made Brick out to be a true demon, even worse than he originally was.

'Are you retarded or something?' he smirked. Blossom felt her heart beat faster than normal and she suddenly realized.

'Brick what are we doing in his lair?' her voice sounded panicked, if she was in her senses she would have gotten out of that place as soon as possible but her body moved on her own and she started following the boy who had started advancing towards a dark room.

'This used to be our room.' He said in a little voice. Blossom followed him into a circular room, which was probably the only thing which wasn't red in that place. The walls were probably white once but they had drawings all over them. Some of them were just scribbles, others were badly written threats and cussing.

The room had no windows, no vents, and no fans. There were three beds with white sheets on them and three sets of drawers. That room had been very different compared to the room blossom and her sisters grew up in. there was no color in that room if you don't count the writing on the walls.

Brick walked and sat on the bed in the middle, looking up at blossom.

'Why are we here?' she asked again, this time she had squeezed a little intimidation in her voice.

'You wanted to know everything, right?' he stated, putting his feet up on the bed and sitting with his legs crossed. Blossom couldn't believe him. How could he be so comfortable?

'You don't have to worry, he can't come in this room without our permission. That's probably why were still here.' Blossom shifted on her feet. She hated how he could read her expressions, she hated that about herself, and she was just so readable.

'We lived here after him recreated us. As you can see it was pretty cozy.' He snickered, blossom frowned at the sarcasm in his voice.

'He told us that our purpose in life was to destroy you girls and we both know that he didn't take no for an answer.' Brick averted his eyes to the floor.

'He kept reminding us that we weren't humans so we shouldn't try and be human. We were kids back then, we would get into all sorts of trouble. We would go after you girls, mess around, steal candy but we didn't know that his plans went deeper than just some ass whooping. He really wanted you guys dead.' Blossom rolled her eyes.

'Jeez, really?' brick ignored her remark and continued speaking.

'I noticed something in my brothers then, they were losing their minds. Boomer would call HIM dad and he wouldn't stop crying when he punished us for not being able to destroy you guys. Butch would take his frustration out by yelling at boomer. Then Boomer just stopped, he stopped eating, fighting, causing trouble. He just laid there on his bed and stared at the ceiling.'

Brick stopped to look at blossom. She was standing as stiff as ever, staring at the boy's face as if it were the first time she saw it as human and not some hideous beast.

'One day he snapped, he went up to him and started fighting, of course that meant that he was about to die.' Blossom noticed how his voice cracked at the end as he sighed.

'We begged HIM to stop and that's when we realized that he really was a monster. He said that we had been too weak and pitiful and that if we saved Boomer, he would abandon us. Of course we saved our brother.' Brick was lying flat on his back now.

'We went to another town, got a doctor for him. We decided to start fresh. We almost died alone. I promised them that I wouldn't let them die. We never saw HIM after that. We had decided that he was your problem now and we decided to live on with our lives.' He finished his tale, looking straight at blossom with pleading eyes.

She didn't know what to say, a small but logical part of her mind kept telling her that she shouldn't feel sorry for them but she knew the rejection blossom and her sisters had to face.

'Fine I'm convinced that you didn't have anything to do with his return. What now?' she asked brick, her eyes never leaving his.

'Now we confront HIM. You can come out now?'

Blossom gasped as the all too familiar laugh echoed around the walls and black shadows emerged just outside the door.

'Haven't you gotten handsome Brick?' He laughed calmly.

Blossom decided to move away from the door, looking at brick with a curious expression.

'I see you have brought me the leader. Hand her over to me so I can decide your reward, child.' He growled. Blossoms snapped her head towards a bored looking brick.

She didn't know whether she really had been tricked or not.

'I didn't bring you anything. Now tell me why you are here?' he asked, ignoring Blossoms looks.

'I wanted to meet you boys, brick. Disappointed to see that you boys are fraternizing with the enemy. Why don't you tell me what brought you to our cozy home?' HIM and reverted into his original form, sitting on a cloud of pink smoke.

'I came here to make sure your ass stays away from my brothers. You made it clear that you were done with us and now were done with you, leave us alone.' He stood up, making his way towards the door where HE stood.

HE's face twisted into a smile as he tapped his chin with his claws.

'That still doesn't answer what the power puff is doing here.' He mused, hovering around the entrance but never stepping in. blossom wondered what kept HIM out of the room.

'Brick and I happen to share the same interest when it came to you.' Blossom finally snapped out of her trance and broke her silence.

'Brick and his brothers are now a part of the town and the state will fight for their protection just like any other citizen.' She concluded.

HE's face twisted into a scowl and he stopped hovering.

'So you're saying that the power puff girls will protect the rowdy ruff boys? That's adorable. When were you going to introduce your papa to your girlfriend Brick?'

Brick who was now standing right in front of HIMs face smirked slightly.

'I hope wave made our points clear?' he cleared his throat, crossing his arms.

HE merely laughed in a menacing way, throwing his head back to emphasize on the crazy.

'Let's get out of here.' He whispered to blossom and shot through the roof.

'Blossom honey I didn't think you were this naïve.' Blossoms ears caught this bit of warning before she followed brick out of the building. What had he meant by that?

'Listen Blossom. if he comes back, you have to help us fight him off.' He looked at her seriously.

'We can compete with each other like bitches but I can't let him get my brothers and I know you feel the same about your sisters.' He stared into her eyes.

Blossom who was breathing deeply just nodded.

'Are we calling a temporary truce?' she questioned, raising her eyebrows.

'Call it whatever Red.'

I've been getting requests to make bubbles more positive. Does everyone feel that way?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, long time no see. I'm sorry I like forever, but I'll try to pick it up and like improve on the quality. This is buttercup and butch, next one will be either bubbles or blossom. The thing is guys, the fact that I'm continuing is because I'm still getting reviews and shit. So like if you guys review more often, I'll upload more often. ;)**

'Brick and Bossy were out yesterday, any idea where they went.' Butch almost whispered to Buttercup, as they were walking to class. Buttercup shook her head in response, she had no idea that blossom had even gone anywhere. She made a mental note to ask Blossom, although something told her that butch already knew.

'On a scale of one to Mitch, how bad do you think my date will crash if I ask that Robin chick out?' Buttercup motioned to punch him in the arm before stopping herself.

'Fuck you, Butch, it's all your fault anyways.' She growled at the chuckling boy. It's not as if these words mattered to him.

'Why is it that you three are always scowling and we get more laughs than you?' maybe to butch this had been a simple retort but buttercup had actually thought about it before. The boys did seem more laidback than the girls. She scowled further, as if proving her point.

Out of all the three pairs, butch and buttercup actually sat in class beside one another. Neither knew why.

'I see you're getting along with my friends.' To an extent, this was a relief, this meant that whenever she hung out with her friends, she could do it while babysitting this one. But it also meant that even her free time with her friends was now a part of her duty.

'What can I say, even Mitch Michelson can't resist my boyish charms and Ryan Lee, I think has a thing for me.' Buttercup fought back the urge to smile and rolled her eyes.

'You are not funny.' She said, earning a smirk and wink from the boy beside her.

Math wasn't a class she spent happily, as was true for basically everyone and so that meant that she slept through it and butch drew dicks on her arm.

'BUTCH, I WILL END YOU.' This sentence seemed to have become a Townsville High mantra because of how often it was repeated and as per tradition Buttercup chased him to the cafeteria where her sisters would be.

'Hey BC, join us today?' It was Ryan who now stood between a hysterical Butch and herself. She was going to decline yet again when Mitch popped up from behind.

'Hey Buttercup can we talk?' she raised her eyebrows casually, nodding as she shrugged her shoulders. On her way out she tapped Blossom on the shoulder, informing her that Butch was not under her surveillance at the moment.

She stayed silent as he led her to the empty hallways. She caught him nervously scratching the back of his head. 'Something on your mind, fam?' She helped speed up the conversation.

'Yeah actually, you know how the other day you said you couldn't make it. Like, when the two of us were supposed to hangout.' Buttercup nodded, noting how he avoided the word 'date'.

'I really was bummed, I'd been meaning to watch an MMA ever since I heard that Townsville got a rink and all but like,' he paused, looking for the correct words. 'You're all literally like the finest bros I could've asked for and I don't want to ruin that.' He turned to look at her and she could feel the discomfort on his face.

'BC, we're literally incomplete without you, all of us. Ten years in the future, maybe even less, we'll remember the fun we had and all that shit. You wouldn't want to remember that guy you dated from your friends group and then you broke up and tainted all the good memories.' She felt something sink at the bottom of her stomach, Mitch wasn't ignorant.

All this time she had thought that Mitch had been ignorant, he knew all along and he ignored her on purpose. 'I'm an ass you see, I date girls and that lasts for about six months? I would kill myself if I saw you cry because I couldn't be a good enough boyfriend. Or like I got drunk and made out with another chick and that shit.' She nodded.

'Yeah man, don't worry about it.' She chocked, and it had sounded like a croak because he had turned his face away. 'If you hate me, then like do it because your life, but this way at least I'm not leading my best friend into a hopeless ditch. Please don't avoid us.' They had begun walking toward the cafeteria, Buttercup didn't feel like socializing anymore.

'I really appreciate it Mitch, honestly I do. It's really cool of you to say all that. Just give me a little time to compose myself.' She laughed, blinking hard so that the tears that had begun to brim would sink back.

'You'll be okay?' he asked, eyeing their table of friends.

'We're getting together at Ryan's place for pizza and videogames, trying to avoid princess' party. You're coming, no excuses.' He said heartily, as Buttercup stifled a laugh.

'I'll have to because it looks like Butch is more than ready to go.' She gestured towards the boy who was overly-excited about telling a story that everyone was listening to intently.

'Do me a favor and call him out, I forgot he had to be in keane's office right now.' She had lied to Mitch but she was glad because he was already on his way towards the table. Buttercup leaned against the wall, so that no one would see her as she shut her eyes and tears strolled down.

'Shit.' She cursed, wiping them off.

'Buttercu-'Butch cut himself, rushing towards her, a water bottle in his hand.

She didn't know why she had called him out, or why she was crying the way she was but Butch looked terrified.

'Shut up, butch.' She snapped, walking away from the silent boy.

'I didn't even say anything, Butterball.' He jogged to keep up with her.

Buttercup had walked outside the building and then flown up the roof, followed by Butch.

'STOP FOLLOWING ME.' She screamed at him once they were alone on the roof.

'YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CALLED ME OUTSIDE.' He yelled back at the girl who was now full blown crying. 'I hate you.' She hissed, advancing towards him, while he stood still.

She balled her fist and aimed it at the boy standing a few inches from her, he didn't block. She saw blood tip down his chin but he didn't flinch, it reminded her of how Brick hit him. She stepped back, hands over her mouth in horror.

'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Butch.' She began in a hoarse voice, slowly taking steps back. Butch had used his hand to wipe the blood from his jaw, rubbing the spot she had so harshly punched.

'Look I didn't mean to, I don't even know what I'm doing right now.' She began pacing the roof keeping a clear radius from the ruff.

Butch just sat down where he was, his back towards Buttercup. He uncapped the bottle of water, drank from it and put it next to him. He did not want to face the raging girl at the moment. He could sense that she was slightly afraid of him, even if she would never admit it.

After a while, she had exhausted herself and came to sit next to the boy, taking a sip from his bottle. Butch hadn't said a word since they got up here.

'I'll make it up to you, do you want another ice-cream or something?' she said, rubbing her swollen eyes.

'Buy me lunch and ice-cream, and I won't tell blossom that you cried or that you hit me.' He smiled in that goofy childlike way. Buttercup muttered a 'whatever' but she was secretly grateful, dinner is a small price to pay for her self-esteem.

She would never thank him, just like she knew he wouldn't thank her. It's not as if they were friends. If it hadn't been for this artificial bonding, they wouldn't even be spending time together. She did, however, acknowledge the fact that this could have been worse.

'How did you get so good at self-control anyway?' she whispered, looking down at her hands.

'Brick was-.' He cut himself short, shaking his head but she understood. Or at least she felt as if she did.

'Yeah.' She added, to let him know that he didn't have to continue.


End file.
